Mind Visions
by Leodragon678
Summary: "People's thoughts just come to me, sometimes I don't know if its them or me thinking..."
1. Awakening Pt 1

**Hello Everyone, thanks for deciding to check this story out. This is going to be a collection of one-shots that take place after the first chapter, if you have any suggestions about a theme or scenario I should write be sure to message me. Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

 **Awakening**

"Can't lose me Egghead!"

The taunt echoed throughout the forest as the aforementioned scientist and his craft rocketed pass the trees, followed closely by two blue and orange blurs.

"We'll see about that hedgehog!" Eggman threw back.

After defeating the scientists most recent plan, Eggman had deiced to flee into the forest in an attempt to lose him and protect the Chaos Emerald he had acquired.

Tails, whom was in the back of the pack spoke into his wrist communicator. "Amy, Knucks, we're approaching the temple, you guys in position?"

"Yep, we're ready!" A feminine voice spoke from the other side, "Just give us the signal when."

"This had better work." Another voice spoke from the communicator.

The trio of them rounded the corner and a large temple came into view, the temple had long sense been abandoned by an ancient tribe and was covered in plant life, vines snaked down its sides and across its flat surfaces.

Sonic quickly picked up speed and passed in front of the egg mobile, causing the craft to swerve to the right to avoid him, it turned to face the temple and moved to pass the entrance.

"Now!" Tails yelled.

No sooner than he had said that word Knuckles jumped out of the entry way and snagged the emerald off the console. Meanwhile Amy had rounded the corner and drew back her hammer. Eggman was so focused on the theft of the emerald that he was caught completely unware of Amy as the hammer connected with the front of the pod, it recoiled back from the force of the impact, directly into Sonic's spin dash.

"Curse you Hedgehog!" Eggman yelled as his now smoking craft elevated itself and rocketed off.

"Nice job guys!" Tails added, "You guys were perfect!"

"Couldn't have done it without your thinking." Amy replied.

"Thanks," he blushed. Tails then turned to the temple's entrance, "Look at this place, its huge!"

"Really makes you think." Sonic replied, "Race you to the top?"

"You're on!"

Sonic darted off at full speed into the temple, leaving a trail of dust in his wake, while Tails quickly flew through a hole in the ceiling.

"Can't those two be serious for one second..." Knuckles deadpanned.

Sonic exited onto the roof just as Tails appeared from a nearby ledge. "I win!"

Tails laughed. "Fair and square, you want to check this place out on the way down?"

"Sure!" Sonic replied, "It looked cool enough."

The interior of the temple was crumbling to pieces from the plant life infesting the cracks in the walls, moss covered the walls in patches.

"This place is awesome!" Tails spoke, "Makes you wonder how they could build something like this." Then his ears picked up on something, almost like someone talking, he couldn't quite make out what it was saying however.

 _"Must just be imagining things,"_ He thought.

Then he heard it again, clearer this time.

 _"Come here..."_ It whispered.

Before he could think about it, Amy and Knuckles entered the chamber they were currently in.

"Reminds me of Angel Island," Amy commented. "Knuckles, is there any chance the Echidnas built this?"

"Maybe," He replied. "Most of their work is near Angel Island, but it's possible."

Sonic then grabbed the Emerald he was carrying and handed it to Tails, "Well we best be getting off. Tails will hang onto the Emerald for now."

"Got it," Knuckles added. "I've got to start heading back as well, the Master Emerald isn't going to protect itself."

"See you guys later!" Amy finalized before heading off.

"Let's go Tails!" Sonic yelled.

"Right behind you!"

By the time they had gotten back to Eggman's base to retrieve the Tornado and flew it back home it was already dark and being tired from the day's events they both went to go to sleep. But Tails couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned in this bed but no matter what he did he just couldn't sleep. He was thinking about the voice from earlier. It had told him to come somewhere, but where. He needed to know. He quietly got out of bed and put his shoes on, he would just be a second. Quietly, he walked downstairs, grabbed a flashlight, and walked out the door. He needed to know more about the voice. Within 30 minutes he had arrived back at the temple. He was just about to enter when he heard a voice behind him.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Startled he turned around and saw Sonic standing behind him.

"Just checking this place out again," He replied.

"Quit lying, I know when somethings bothering you Tails. You're my brother, so tell me, what is it."

Tails sighed, then answered. "When we were here earlier I heard a voice tell me to come here, I just thought it was the wind in the cracks or my imagination before but now I can't sleep until I know what it is."

Sonic thought about what he said then replied, "Alright, but I'm coming with you."

The two of them then entered the temple, Tails with flashlight in hand, and began to search. Then Tails heard the voice again.

 _"Come here..."_

"Sonic, I heard the voice again, it sounds like its coming from one of the levels under us."

"Alright, well let's go look."

Descending the steps they found themselves in a chamber with intricate carvings all over its walls. The voice spoke again.

 _"Further Down..."_

"It's further down," Tails added.

They continued their decent into the temple, passing another two layers of chambers before coming across a large open room.

 _"Stop,"_ The voice spoke.

Tails stopped in front of a semicircular indentation in the wall, imbedded in the wall was a stone surrounded by runes and symbols he couldn't hope to read.

 _"Touch the stone,"_ The voice continued.

Tails was suddenly overwhelmed with a desire to touch the stone. He wanted, no, he **needed** to touch it. Sonic held him back.

"Tails, your starting to scare me." I can't hear a thing."

"How can you not hear it? It's practically screaming! Now let me go!"

Sonic, out of surprise from Tails' suddenly angry turn released him. Tails reached his hand out and place it on the stone. Seconds passed, nothing.

Tails went to walk away from the stone, thinking how stupid he must have looked when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his forehead. He threw both his hands up to his head.

"You alright bud?" Sonic asked.

"My head kills..." Tails replied before falling to his knees. It was the worst pain he had ever felt.

"Ok bud, I'm going to help you st-" Sonic started before being interrupted by a noise.

A blood curdling scream...

Tails had threw his head back and was screaming at the top of his lungs, digging his fingers into the fur on his forehead in pain.

Tails' eyes opened, but instead of the light blue irises Sonic was used to, he saw a very different sight. His eyes were glowing with blue light. The screaming finally ceased, and his eyes returned to normal. He released his hands from his head and stood up.

"Tails..." Sonic whispered.

Tails look uneasy on his feet, stumbling with each step.

"Sonic, I feel dizzy..." Was all he could get off before he collapsed.

 **So, what did you guys think of the first chapter? What has happened to Tails? What will happen next?**


	2. Awakening Pt 2

**Hello Everyone, here's the second chapter of the Awakening story! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Awakening Pt. 2**

Tails' body dropped limply to the floor. Sonic was immediately at his side.

"Tails?" He asked, his voice slowly growing louder, "Tails!?"

The fox was utterly silent, Sonic quickly checked his pulse and breathing, everything was normal. In fact, if he didn't know better, he would have thought he was asleep. Gathering the young fox in his arms he quickly sped off to someone who might have a better idea of what was going on.

-X-

Everything was dark, he couldn't see a thing. He waved his hand in front of his face. Nothing. Tails let out a sigh, nothing seemed to be working. He could feel something almost stuck to him, like he was covered in a powder of some sorts. His fur was also rumpled, not that he could see it anyways. Finally giving up, he resounded to sitting down and waiting. After all, he couldn't think of anything better to do.

-X-

Amy was startled awake by frantic knocking at her door.

 _"Who could be here at this time of night?"_ She thought.

"Amy! Open up!" She heard Sonic yell from outside.

Reluctantly, she got up and walked downstairs to the front door. She opened to Sonic standing on her front porch with Tails in his arms, he was completely limp.

"What happened?!" She questioned, "Is he alright?"

"I don't know! We went back to the ruins because Tails said he heard something talking to him last time we were there, he touched this weird stone then he freaked out and started screaming before passing out! I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"I don't know anything about magic stones of sort, but I think I can help a little. Bring him in here."

Sonic walked inside and laid Tails on the couch in the living room. Amy grabbed a blanket and put it over top of him. He seemingly relaxed a little bit.

"I'm going to call Knuckles, maybe he'll know something about this." Amy added.

"Alright," Sonic replied.

-X-

Geez, how long had he been sitting here, it had felt like hours. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded him for a moment, when he opened his eyes he was horrified to where he was.

"No..." Tails whispered, "Not here, anywhere but here..."

Tails was back on Westside Island.

Looking down at himself he was finally able to discover what exactly he had felt on his fur earlier. He was covered in dirt; his fur was matted with blood. Scars that had healed long ago had suddenly reopened themselves on his skin.

 _"I look just like..."_ He began to think before he stopped himself. _"No, that's not possible."_

However, after looking over himself again, he couldn't deny it. He had traveled back in time.

 _"I've got to find Sonic, hopefully he can help me somehow."_

Tails began to walk off before hearing the same voice he had heard at the temple.

"Welcome home Miles." It whispered.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Tails yelled back, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!"

"All will be explained in time." It replied, "I will teach you everything."

"What do you want me do to in the meantime."

"Just wait there, explore your past life."

Tails assumed that the voice was finished with him for now and he began to walk into the jungle.

-X-

Tails had been unconscious for about 4 hours now, and Sonic was beginning panic.

"Amy," Sonic began. "What if... What if he never wakes up Amy. I don't know what I would even begin to do without him..."

"Sonic, Tails is a tough kid, he'll pull through."

Sonic sat back down next to the couch, apparently thinking over what Amy had said when they heard a knock at the door."

Amy walked to the door and opened it to see Knuckles standing there.

"Come in." Amy told him.

Knuckles walked through the front door and into the living room. He saw Sonic sitting next to the couch and Tails wrapped in a blanket with his head propped up on a pillow.

"How's he doing?" Knuckles asked.

"He hasn't moved or woken up sense I called you." Amy answered.

"Alright." Knuckles spoke, "I looked in the Angel Island temples for anything on magic stones and glowing eyes. What I managed to find was pretty shocking..."

-X-

Tails had been wandering around the island of his past for about an hour when he heard the voice again.

 _"It is time for your first lesson."_ It spoke. _"It is up to you how you answer it, good luck."_

Tails suddenly heard the bushes behind him rustle, turning back to face the bushes. Three familiar faces appeared from the undergrowth. The three mobians that had bullied him when he was young.

"There he is!" The lead one spoke, "Get him!"

Tails turned around and ran, he didn't care where he was going. He just needed to get away. Eventually he came across a cave and he quickly ducked inside to avoid his pursuers. Panting and exhausted, he was relieved for a second when he realized he had lost them. However, his calm was shattered when he heard a familiar voice from the entrance of the cave.

"You can't hide from us Miles!"

Tails ran further into the cave, hoping to find and exit, only to find his escape was blocked by the back of the cave. Tails was scared he wanted nothing more than to disappear. As the bullies rounded the corner Tails instinctively threw his hands up in front of his face, preparing for the inevitable. However, to his surprise, the bullies looked around for a bit, before turning around and walking away. Tails was stunned. How did they not notice him? What had happened? Meanwhile, unbeknownst to him, he was completely invisible.

 **How did you guys like the new chapter? What did Knuckles find out about Tails? How did Tails vanish? Find out next time!**


	3. Awakening Pt 3

**Awakening Pt. 3**

Tails walked out of the cave and back into daylight, intrigued by what he was seeing, after the bullies had left the cave he had looked himself over and saw that there were faint blue wisps of light coming from his fingertips. He was now even more confused than when he started. He needed answers.

"Alright!" He yelled, "I know your listening, I have some questions and you're going to answer them!"

It was silent for a moment before the voice replied.

"Go ahead, you have passed your first trial and deserve to know some answers."

"What are you?"

"That depends, what form do you want me to take?"

The air in front of him somehow began to condense and a blue hedgehog appeared.

"A familiar one?" The Sonic projection replied.

The figure in front of Tails changed again, this time into a brown fox, he wore an eyepatch over one eye and was dressed in a red and blue uniform.

"Or an unfamiliar one?" The voice continued.

Tails thought about it for a second, before answering.

"Second one, I don't like the idea of Sonic being all vague to me."

"Fair enough"

Tails then asked a second question.

"Why are you here?"

"You summoned me, by touching that stone I was transferred into your subconscious mind to teach you."

"So, your saying, I didn't travel back in time, we're in my mind?"

"Correct Miles, this is your mindscape. A kind of, a manifestation of your thoughts and personality."

"So, if this is my mind, then why do I look like this?" Tails responded before gesturing to the blood and scars across his fur and skin.

"Your appearance in the mindscape reflects your mental health. So, in your case, your scared here because..."

"Of my time before Sonic..." Tails finally pieced together. That explained a lot, why he was back on Westside. He didn't want to admit it, but their insults still got to him. Constantly reminding him he was a two tailed fre-

 _"Don't go there, snap out of it..."_ He thought to himself.

"What was that temple all about?"

"The temple you refer too was from a time long ago, when our people still walked Mobius."

"Our people, you mean foxes?"

"No Miles, you are so much more than that."

"Explain."

"You are a member of a race known as the Kitsune, a race of foxlike being with the ability to draw from the naturally occurring Chaos Energy in the air to use certain abilities."

"Is that why there are small blue wisps on my fingertips?"

"Correct, you are learning." The brown fox replied before pointing toward the shore line. "Imagine a boat right there, go-ahead, try it."

Tails looked over to where he was pointing and imagined a boat on the shore. Suddenly to his disbelief a small wooden boat shimmered into existence. Tails looked down at his hands in wonder to see them imitating a faint blue glow from his palms.

"Excellent!" The fox spoke after noticing the boat appearing. "Now try to touch it."

Tails slowly walked over to the boat and tried to place his hand on the rim of the boat. His hand passed straight through the wood, the boat shimmered blue for a second before fading, leaving only empty space and undisturbed sand where it once stood.

"Why are you helping me?" Tails asked still grinning from discovering his new-found ability.

"It is my duty to help train all Kitsune, from the beginning of time I have helped train hundreds of our kind."

"Speaking of which, where are the rest of the Kitsune."

The voice paused for a moment before continuing, "They are all dead."

Tails looked up at the other fox in shock. "What happened."

"I will leave that for you to discover, now, it is time to wake up."

Tails suddenly felt nauseous, and tired, really tired. Slowly he laid himself on the soft sand beneath his feet and allowed sleep to overcome him.

 **-X-**

"After looking through the archives, I found something that might be related to the stone you described." Knuckles began, "A long time ago, the Echidna were at war with another race called Kitsune. A fox like race with multiple tails that were known for their connection to chaos energy. They used stones like the one you described in their temples to awaken their abilities. I couldn't really find much else."

"And so, you think that Tails could be one of them?" Sonic asked. "Don't you think we would have seen one somewhere? It's not like they live forever."

"Actually..."

"Don't tell me..."

"Ok well I guess it's not forever, only about eight hundred years, give or take. So, it's not impossible."

"But Tails isn't that old! At least, I don't think he is."

"Do you know Tails' actual age?"

"Not exactly, when we met he couldn't really remember how old he was, or heck, even who his parents were. We just guessed eight based on how he looked."

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles thought about this for a moment before they were interrupted by a soft moan by the couch.

 **-X-**

He still felt nauseous, and his eyelids felt heavy. He had a splitting headache.

"Ughhhhhhhh..." He added, slowly moving his hand to his forehead.'

He then heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Tails..." It asked, the voice sounded so familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Tails..." It softly asked again, "If you can hear me buddy, give me a sign."

He slowly opened his eyes, three blurry figures stood over him. He could make out a blue blob among them and he instantly knew who it was.

"Sonic?" He mumbled.

Sonic smiled then bent down and gripped Tails in a tight hug.

"Finally, your awake!" He answered, "You were starting to scare us!"

"I'm just as glad to be awake as you are to see me! I had the strangest dream."

He tried to sit up was softly lowered back down by Sonic.

"Miles, we need to talk."


	4. Awakening Pt 4

**Awakening Pt. 4**

"I told you Sonic, I don't know anything about my parents or my age. I thought you knew this!"

"Miles, I need to know if your lying to me! This could be important!"

Sense Tails woke up, he and Sonic had been arguing over his identity as a Kitsune.

"Miles, I know when somethings up, you've been acting strange sense you woke up. I need to know."

Tails sighed before finally admitting, "When I was unconscious I was visited by a spirit of sorts, he told me I was a kitsune, I didn't know about this before. He taught me about my abilities."

"What abilities?"

Tails focused for a moment, before too Sonics surprise, his eyes began to glow blue again, along with his palms. Suddenly, a projection of Tails appeared standing across the room. Sonic stood up in surprise, walking over to the projection and waving to it. The projection waved back. He attempted to place a hand on the projection, it simply phased through and the projection flickered blue before vanishing.

"Dude," Sonic spoke. "That's AWESOME!"

Tails chuckled before replying. "I just figured out I had them as well. Apparently, they activated when I touched that stone in the temple."

Tails thought for a second before asking something.

"Sonic, why were you asking about my age?"

"Because..." He paused for a second, thinking about how to deliver this, before deciding it would just be better to tell him. "Kitsune live for about eight hundred years."

Tails upon hearing this suddenly felt dizzy, he laid back down.

"So, you thought I was a couple hundred years old?" He asked after this dizzy spell wore off.

"I don't know Tails, we don't really know your age, we just guessed based on how you looked, so I thought because you live that long you could look like your eight when actually you're like a hundred!"

"I suppose your right, but, it's just a lot to take in."

Tails was silent for a second before he spoke again.

"I mean, I always thought I wouldn't live longer than you would, fox lifespans are shorter than hedgehogs after all. But, this changes a lot."

"I know, but think on the bright side, I mean, think of all the things you can do!"

"I get that but..." Tails looked down at the floor before continuing, "I never thought about what life would be like without you guys."

Tears started to form in Tails' eyes, Sonic sat down and put his arm around the fox.

"Miles, you're the smartest person I know, I have faith you'll figure something out."

Tails thought about it for a second. "I suppose your right, I mean, a lot of people would give anything for what I have. I just, need to look on the bright side."

"There's the Tails I know!"

They both laughed before Sonic continued.

"So, what else can you do, with your powers I mean?"

"Just illusions as far as I'm aware, watch this."

Tails' eyes glowed a familiar blue before the fox vanished from sight. He reappeared a few seconds later right where he was laying before. However this time he was panting slightly, almost like he was out of breath.

"That one took a lot out of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I use the Illusion it almost feels like they're draining my energy. The longer I hold them up, the more exhausted I feel."

"Alright, well just don't overdo it, we don't need you passing out a second time on us."

"Can do." Tails replied, "I'm going to get up now and test out my powers."

Tails stood up and walked out the door, heading to a small secluded area in the forest, he began to test out his power and find out exactly what he was capable of. First painting incoherent blobs to test how exactly his powers worked and as he went he tried doing more and more realistic illusions. As the illusions got more and more realistic he noticed they were taking a larger toll on him as he held up the illusions for longer and longer.

After a while Tails finally sat down to rest, he had been at it for a few hours now and felt exhausted, however, he had also never felt better. He felt like he finally belonged somewhere and was running through his mind all the uses for his newfound powers. However, all his thoughts could be summarized in a single sentence.

"This is going to be fun."

 **Alright guys! That's the end of the Awakening Arc. Don't be alarmed however, I'm still going to be updating this story with new stories involving Tails' powers. Hope to see you guys again soon!**


	5. Curse of Immortality

**Hey guys! Loved the amount of views I got on my last chapter, it's my first chapter to get into triple digit views! You guys are awesome! Anyway, onto the story.**

 **Curse of Immortality**

It had been a few weeks since Tails had gotten his new-found powers had he had been trying to use them as much as he could to get better at it. Plus, they proved very useful in their frequent bouts with Eggman. The blue glow in his eyes had become more and more familiar as the weeks went on. He had also gotten better with his illusions, being able to hold them up for longer and making them more and more realistic.

Sonic had been wanting to talk to Tails about his new abilities for a while now, he knew Tails was in his workshop and decided now was as good of a time as ever.

After descending the stairs, he looked around until he saw the familiar orange tails sticking out from underneath the Tornado.

"Hey Tails, what you up to?"

The fox in mention slid out from underneath the Tornado, the blue glow fading from his eyes.

"Nothing much, just working on some improvements to the Tornado, you want to see it?"

"Sure!"

Sonic went and laid down underneath the Tornado with Tails, as the underbelly of the plane had illusions painted over it.

"So, here's what I plan to do. I plan to replac-"

Sonic just tuned it to the back of his mind, he knew Tails loved when he could brag about his inventions, even though Sonic understood none of what he was saying. As he was speaking however, Sonic interrupted him.

"Hey Tails?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"How do you feel about figuring out you're a Kitsune? I mean it must be a lot to take in, like, what do you think about your illusion powers and everything?"

Tails thought for a moment before speaking.

"I mean the illusions are cool and all, not to mention very useful. But it opens a lot of questions, I mean..."

Tails stopped for a second, thinking it over.

"It makes me question what was up with my parents, we've always assumed that they just abandoned me because of my, you know. But now that I know I'm a Kitsune, it makes me wonder why they left me, it couldn't have been for my tails because they would have to have multiple tails as well. Maybe I did something wrong or..."

Sonic looked over and saw Tails had small tear droplets building up in his eyes.

"Maybe there's another reason for my parents not being here. I mean, not that I'm sad that I met you, it's just... I wish I could have met my real parents."

Sonic just sat there, he didn't even know what to say to answer that. Tails however, continued.

"And the fact that I live for what? Eight hundred years or something, I never thought about what I would even do with that much time. You've always taught me to make the most out of every moment in my life, but we didn't know I had this much time. Plus..."

Tails turned on his side, facing away from Sonic.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when everyone's gone, I mean I guess Shadow will always be around cause he's who knows how old. I've just..."

Tails was on the brink of tears now, and it was showing in his voice. He wasn't able to keep his pitch straight while he spoke.

"I've never thought about what my life is going to be like without you guys... You've all given me everything, even if I was a two tailed freak you guys didn't care."

Sonic resisted the urge to interrupt him to tell him he wasn't a freak, he just needed to get it all out.

"Youve all been the nicest people to me in my life, Amy has always been a sister to me, she was always there whenever I needed someone. Even though he has his moments, I could always count on Knuckles to be there as well.

Tails turned to look at Sonic. Not bothering to try and stop the tears streaming down his face.

"And you've always been right there as well, you were the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. To be honest, I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."

Sonic finally deiced to speak, "What do you mean?"

"You remember when we first met? When I was just lying there in the dirt, covered in my own blood?"

"As if I could forget." That image had been permanently burned into Sonic's mind.

"Well, when I was lying there, before you showed up. I had just decided that I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to stand up, walk to the edge of the island, and throw myself off a cliff."

It was totally silent for a moment, Sonic was shocked, he knew Tails was in a sorry state when they had first met, but he didn't think it was that bad.

"Tails..." Sonic whispered, surprised. "I-I never knew..."

"It's alright, after I met you and you showed me my tails were something special, I realized that I didn't need to listen to what they said. You gave me a purpose in life and for that I'm in your debt."

Sonic reached out and embraced Tails in a firm hug.

"Tails, you're the greatest thing that's happened to me as well. I mean, I don't know where I'd be without you either. Probably at the bottom of a lake somewhere I guess..."

They both chuckled at the joke.

"But seriously, you've been the greatest little brother I could have asked for."

"Thanks Sonic."

They both sat there for a moment, totally silent before Sonic got out from underneath the Tornado.

"Well, you've been at this for a while, I think you deserve a break, how about we go out for a run and see what everyone else is doing?"

Tails slid out and stood up.

"Sure! Just let me wash up first."

Tails walked upstairs, as Sonic watched him leave he had one final thought in his head.

" _I have the greatest little brother."_

 **That's it for the first mini story, and a small peak into my version of Tails' past! I plan to do a chapter entirely on it in the future. In the meantime, stay tuned for another chapter coming soon!**


	6. Every Coin

**Hey everyone! I hope your all enjoying the story so far! Please leave a review or PM me with any suggestions you may have for the story and series! Anyway, onto the story!**

 **Every Coin...**

They were definitely in trouble, and Tails knew it. They had tried everything, and nothing seemed to be working. He was, strangely, not very tired however, his illusions had been up for most of the fight and even, so he still felt great. He could feel the Chaos energy flowing into his body. There was plenty of energy in the surrounding air due to the Chaos Emeralds being present. Tails even had one on him after they realized Tails could draw energy for his illusions from the Emeralds.

However, this was the only Emerald that the four had among them, Eggman, had the remaining six. They were mounted into a mech suit, equipped with heavy guns and was protected with a chaos energy field projected by the emeralds.

Nothing they tried seemed to be able to pierce the energy field for long, anything that hit the shields only seemed to get reflected off. On the off chance it managed to damage the shield, it was quickly regenerated, and they were back to square one.

"Tails! You got anything?" Sonic yelled at his while narrowly dodging laser fire.

"No, I can't nothing I tried seems to be able to damage it!"

"Well keep thinking, maybe you can find something out."

Tails narrowly dodged another blast in his direction. He was thinking about how they could even potentially take down this mech.

Suddenly, after dodging another blast, it came to him. They needed something extremely powerful, and it was the only thing he could think of that would fit. Everything was right, but there was one question he had. Would it really work? The conditions were correct, the emeralds were all here, but even then, it was only a theory, they had never really seen it in action. He and Knuckles had only theorized on the possibility. Even though all the conditions were right, they still had to find a way to trigger it. The theory spoke that it would take extreme rage to get it to happen, what would work?

Suddenly, he had a morbid thought, **he** would work. He recalled his and Sonic's conversation the other day and decided that it would defiantly do the trick. Sonic was going to kill him, but it was the only way he could think of that would work. He began to run the idea over and over in his head. If it worked, Sonic would most defiantly be mad, but they could get the Emeralds back and defeat Eggman. If it didn't...

He hadn't thought about that, but if anything was going to work. This gave it the greatest chance of success. He was just going to put faith in the Emeralds and hope they would come through.

"Sonic! I've got an idea!"

"What?"

Tails threw the Chaos Emerald he was holding to Sonic.

"I need you to move toward the back of the mech, getting the Chaos Emerald near the shields could short them out and make it vulnerable!"

"How am I supposed to do that with him firing at me the whole time?"

"I'm going to distract him, you need to get near his back."

"Alright, I hope you know what you're doing Tails!"

Tails sped off towards the front side of the mech, it pained him to lie to Sonic like that, but he had too, it was the only chance they had. Tails caused himself to be invisible, before reappearing in front of Eggman's mech.

"Hey Eggman! Over here!"

The mech's machine guns flared to life and began to open fire in Tails' direction, before they could hit however, Tails recloaked himself and dodged out of the way. The shots narrowly missed him, however now he was invisible the gun fire began to spray everywhere in a attempt that he would be found. Tails decloaked again appearing to the left of the position he had been in.

The guns turned to face him again, and he once again cloaked himself and dodged, however, this time. There was no follow up spray, because according to everyone else, Tails hadn't dodged. Tails had been shot...


	7. Has Two Sides

**Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had to decide how I wanted to do this, and I rewrote it about 3 times! Disclaimer, there is some blood in this chapter so just warning you ahead of time. (Fixed the Upload Error for this Chapter)**

 **Has Two Sides**

The Tails Illusion gasped as the bullet split through his chest. Meanwhile, the now invisible real Tails walked over and aligned himself with his duplicate.

"TAILS!"

The Tails illusion fell to his knees, blood slowly trickling from the wound in his chest. His eyes wide in shock.

Sonic quickly rushed over and grabbed Tails before taking cover behind a small wall inside the base. Tails was forced to remain still as Sonic picked him up and dashed into cover.

"Alright Tails... Just, oh Chaos this isn't happening..."

Tails decided he had to play the part if this was going to work.

"Sonic... I'm scared..." He spoke, trying to make his voice sound as shaky as possible.

"It's ok Tails, I'm here, you're going to be fine..."

"Sonic, don't say that, you're just getting both of our hopes up..."

At this Sonic's heart officially shattered. "Tails I'm so sorry... I should have seen it sooner or..."

"It's alright... It's not your fault..."

Sonic hugged Tails closer to his body, keeping his hand over the wound in Tails' chest, his gloves were stained a deep red by this point, he didn't care.

"Tails, you mean so much to me... I don't know what I'm going to do I mean... You've always been an important part of why I can keep doing this... You've always been there, heck I don't even remember how I lived without you..."

Tails had tears forming in his eyes at the statement, he had to keep it together of this wouldn't work. He began to slow his breathing.

"Sonic... I'm tired..."

Sonic paused for a moment before speaking.

"It's ok Tails, if you want to lay down for a minute its ok." He just wanted Tails to be as at peace as he could.

Tails closed his eyes as his breathing got slower and slower, eventually Tails let out one final gasp of air before he went limp.

Sonic finally let the tears loose, having to confront the fact that his brother and best friend was dead.

Sonic stared down at his gloves and Tails, his gloves, and his fur were covered in blood, Tails' blood... He felt a burning sensation deep within him, a burning hatred for Eggman for taking the one thing he cared about most in life from him. He had let Eggman continue his antics for too long...

 **-X-**

Sonic had run off after Tails had... She hoped he was ok, Sonic had probably gotten him some help, she wasn't fast enough to keep up with Sonic as he dashed off with Tails. She and Knuckles had continued to fight Eggman's mech, with still no hope of damaging the suit. Suddenly, the visible Emeralds began to darken, to the point of almost being black.

"What are the Emeralds doing?" She asked Knuckles.

Knuckles took one look at the Emeralds and his eyes widened.

He ran over to Amy in the now destroyed lab, yelling at her to take cover.

"What are the Emeralds doing?"

"Me and Tails theorized on this a long time ago, on the usage of Dark Chaos Energy, and we agreed it would probably take insane amounts of sorrow or..."

He was interrupted by a scream that they heard from across the lab.

" **MURDERER!"**

"Anger..." Knuckles finished.

Amy peeked over the top of the rubble they were hiding behind to see Sonic, he was cloaked in a dark aura around himself, his quills had turned black, and his eyes were like pure white spotlights. She had never seen him like this.

With blinding speed Sonic rushed the mech, the chaos energy field attempted to hold of the onslaught the best it could, but it was completely overwhelmed by the sheer amount of force each strike carried.

"Chaos..." Amy whispered under her breath, "I've never seen him like this..."

"We and Tails theories on this earlier, our thoughts were that Dark Chaos Energy, despite being more unstable then its standard counterpart, is also more powerful. However, the dark energy in the Emeralds could only be used by immense amounts of anger or sorrow. When this happens, well..."

Amy peeked back over her cover to see Sonic completely going to town on Eggman's mech, several holes were visible in the mech and Eggman's voice could be heard from within it.

"Sonic! Please have mercy!"

" **Where was Tails' mercy! Why would you deserve any?!"**

This statement confirmed Amy's suspicions, Tails was dead, and Sonic was about to kill Eggman in revenge. Amy had a moment of sudden realization, Tails was dead... Tears began to form before she brushed it off. She could cry later, Sonic had to be stopped before he did something he regretted.

"Sonic, stop!" She yelled. "Is this what Tails would have wanted?!"

Sonic turned to face her, the pure white eyes burning into her soul.

" **You don't know what Tails would have wanted! You didn't know him like I did!"**

"Maybe I didn't but I know he wouldn't want you to go on a murderous rampage!"

Sonic contemplated this for a moment before his rage took back over and he continued to hammer on the mech. However, he was quickly interrupted again by another voice yelling at him.

"Sonic stop!"

Sonic froze and turned to look in the direction of the voice.

It was Tails...

Sonic quickly descended to the floor, and the dark color of his spines began to fade.

"Tails how are you still..." Sonic looked down at his hands and realized all the blood that had been there earlier was gone. Suddenly it clicked to him what had happened. Tails had faked his death to get Dark Sonic to appear and give them a chance.

Sonic quickly embraced Tails. Just happy to see him alive, he would get mad at him later.

"Promise me you won't ever do that again... I thought I..."

"I promise..." Tails quickly replied.

Even if Tails didn't do it again, the fear and images had been permanently burned into Sonic's brain, he would have nightmares for weeks. But right now, that didn't matter, all that matter, was that Tails was ok...

 **Ok, that was tough to write. But all in all, I think I'm happy with how it turned out! What are you guys thoughts? Let me know with a review or PM. Until next time!**


	8. Return to the Mindscape Pt 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry about last chapters upload error, it should be fixed now. Enjoy the story!**

 **Return to the Mindscape**

Tails sat in his workshop staring down at the blueprints on his desk. Thinking, truth was, he wasn't thinking about the project, he was thinking about his last visit to the temple and to an extension the mindscape. He had been thinking over what Amadeus had said.

" _You have passed your first trial..."_ The words rung in his head, what had he meant by first? Was there more?

"Tails," Sonic spoke from upstairs. "It's getting late, you need to sleep."

"Alright." He replied, it's not like he couldn't think about it upstairs anyways.

Tails got out of his seat at the desk and walked upstairs, Sonic was waiting for him as he got to the top of the stairs.

"What you been doing, you've been down there all day?"

"Just trying to find things to keep me busy, working on some small projects here and there."

"Cool, you'll have to show me sometime."

"Can do."

"Alright, well, good night Tails."

"Night Sonic."

Tails closed the door to his room and got into bed, still thinking about what Amadeus had said to him. He had to figure it out, was there something he missed during his last visit? He could just go check it out, just to be safe. After about an hour of thinking over his options, he just decided to go and check out the temple again. I mean, what was the worst that could happen? Sonic caught onto him last time, so this time he was taking no chances. He stood up, cloaking himself in illusions he carefully opened the door to his bedroom and started walking downstairs. After a couple steps however, he heard a door above him open up. Still invisible he turned back to look and saw Sonic. Sonic began to walk toward his room, Tails projected an image of himself into where he hoped was his bed. Sonic opened the door, smiled, and walked back into his room. Tails released a breath he didn't know he was even holding.

" _That was close."_ He thought, he stopped the illusion and continued downstairs, grabbing a flashlight, he carefully walked out the front door.

It took about thirty minutes, but he finally arrived at the temple. He still was unable to make out any of the marking on the walls of the temples, so he decided to go to the one place that he knew how it worked. Descending the stairs, he came back across the light blue stone, imbedded in the wall. He approached it and placed his hand on it. The effect was almost instantaneous this time and darkness instantly consumed his vision.

-X-

Sonic had tried to head to sleep but was constantly assaulted by nightmares, after Tails stunt last week he had constant nightmares. All of which involved Tails. He had gone berserk, he had felt like he wasn't in full control, just pure rage. It scared him. He wasn't even aware tapping into that side of Chaos energy was even possible. To calm himself he stood up and walked out of his room, cracking the door to Tails' just a bit, he looked in and found the fox sound asleep, smiling to himself at how adorable he looked, he quietly closed the door and went back to his room to sleep. However, unbeknownst to him he was being watched...

-X-

Before Tails even opened his eyes he already felt the sand under his feet. Opening his eyes, he found himself back on the island of his youth. It was strange, normally he hated this place, but he had found himself looking at it more and more. Looking around for a moment it wasn't long until he was noticed.

"Welcome back Miles," Amadeus spoke. "What can I help you with?"

Tails decided to get right to the point, "What was it you meant by the First trial?"

"There are many trials, they are designed to help you master your abilities and grow stronger."

"Can I try the next one?"

Amadeus thought about this for a second before responding.

"Most Kitsune are only ready for it by the time they grow their third tail, that is, when they've reached one hundred years of age, but if you truly feel ready, I'm not going to stop you."

"I want to at least give it a shot."

"Very well..."

Instantly, they were inland, near the top of a ridge of sorts, looking down, Tails saw nothing but grass below.

" _That would hurt..."_ He thought to himself.

"First, you must be stripped of your powers, teaching you to be totally reliant on them is no way to become stronger."

Tails felt strange for a moment before he felt how he did before he had touched the stone for the first time. He couldn't feel the chaos energy constantly running through him, it felt very strange, as he had gotten used to the feeling.

"Return to me when you have completed the trial, I will be awaiting you."

Suddenly Amadeus was gone, having seemingly vanished into thin air.

Tails was now alone on the mountain, without his powers, unknowing what to do, he decided to just wait, maybe it was a trial of patience...

As he sat however, he heard the bushes near him rustling as three figures emerged from the bushes.

"You've got a lot of nerve Prower, thinking you could give us the slip last time." One of them spoke.

It was the three boys he had been bullied by as a child.

Tails instinctively tried to vanish, only to remember, no powers.

"Now you're going to pay."

The three bullies rushed him, Tails attempted to fight back, only for one of them to draw a knife on him. Tails put up a good fight but was no match for all three of them at once. As he span to defend himself from the lead, he felt a searing injury across his back. He turned around only to be kicked in the back from the lead member, his vision swam from the pain, he felt dizzy, and light headed. Eventually, he couldn't stand any longer and fell to the dirt, he was picked up by the leader and walked over to the cliff. Even though he knew what was going to happen, he was too weak to do anything about it. As he was hurled off the cliff to his death, he closed his eyes, ready to accept the inevitable.

He had failed...


	9. Return to the Mindscape Pt 2

**Return to the Mindscape Pt. 2**

The ground felt strangely soft beneath his back. At least he had stopped falling, but that raised some questions.

" _Am I dead?"_ He thought, if he really was dead then that was an embarrassing way to go out, considering he could fly and all.

Slowly, Tails eyes fluttered open, he felt sore all over, as his vision came into focus he could see a blue sky and clouds above him. Slowly sitting up, he looked around and he could still see the familiar trees and sand he was used to. He was near the edge of the island, the ringing in his ears had finally stopped and he could hear waves crashing against the shore.

" _Well, at least I'm not dead..."_

He stood up, from his position laying against the sand. He could still feel the soft warmth of the sand beneath his feet.

" _But how did I get here? The last thing I can remember is plummeting to my death, I guess it makes sense I'm not dead cause this isn't exactly real."_

He was still just as confused as before though, he guessed trying to find Amadeus would be a solid start. He began a circle of the island, not having anything better to do.

 **-X-**

The sun was just beginning the appear over the horizon when Sonic's alarm quietly went off, reluctantly, Sonic got out of bed to start the day. He put on his shoes and went out for his normal morning run. After returning, he expected Tails to be wide awake by this point, so he was surprised when Tails was nowhere to be found in the living room. He went upstairs and checked in Tails room only for the kitsune to be nowhere to be found.

" _Maybe he just went out for parts or a run?"_ Sonic thought to himself before thinking it over, _"But he would have left me a note, he always leaves a note..."_

Sonic was now beginning to get worried. Where else would he have gone? After a second, it occurred to him. Sonic bolted back out the door to see if his theory was true.

 **-X-**

Every time it was the same thing, failure. Tails had retried his test four times by now and every time he failed, whether it be by getting thrown to his death or bleeding out, every time he failed. After tracking down Amadeus for the fifth time now he already knew the drill.

"Your persistent," Amadeus began. "Very well, want to try again?"

"Yes," he was determined to succeed. He could do it, he just had to figure out how.

Amadeus snapped his finger and instantly they were back at the mountain top.

"I think you know the drill by now."

Tails felt the now familiar sensation of having his powers removed before Amadeus vanished.

Once again, his three familiar assailants appeared from the underbrush, and even more familiarly, within minutes he was plummeting to his death.

He woke up on the beach again, he was starting to get frustrated. There had to be something he was missing. This time Amadeus was waiting for him as he woke up.

"I figured you'd be sick of finding me every time by now, so I decided to come here this time."

Tails was internally thankful, it was getting a little annoying.

"What am I missing?" Tails asked, "It doesn't seem like it's possible..."

"You're not missing anything Miles." Amadeus replied, "Everything you need is with you."

"Alright," Tails sighed. "Let's give it another go."

 **-X-**

Sonic arrived at the temple shortly after leaving, it now becoming a common landmark for him. To think that from the outside this place looked unassuming but it held the key to Tails' powers was pretty awesome.

Entering the temple, the symbols on the walls might as well have been hieroglyphs to him. He was here to find Tails, so he descended the stairs. On the walls and chambers on the way down he noticed that unlike they had thought. Each floor had a gem, not just the one they were used too. He counted them on the way down at came across three gems that they had not seen before. Curious, but unable to determine anything, he continued down the stairs to the fourth and most familiar chamber. The light blue gem was still imbedded into the wall, and below it lay an unconscious two tailed kitsune. Tails was sprawled out across the floor in a heap, the flashlight from his hand was still on and lay a short distance from him.

" _Miles, what am I going to do with you?"_ Sonic thought to himself.

He gathered the young kitsune in his arms and began the climb back up the stairs, wondering what Tails was seeing right now.

 **-X-**

Tails was back on the beach, completely frustrated but by now he decided he was too far into it to give up now. Amadeus was seriously questioning his capabilities to complete his trial.

"You know Miles, you could always try this later." Amadeus spoke. "Maybe you're just not ready..."

"Maybe your right..." He replied, "I'll give it a few more goes."

"If you insist..."

The same thing Tails had gotten used to at this point occurred. They were back at the mountain peak, Amadeus vanished, and he had the stuffing beat out of him. However, this time, as he was being dragged to his death. Something triggered in him, he would not die, not this time.

Almost immediately, he felt chaos energy flowing throughout himself again, attempting to cast an illusion to vanish. He realized that to his surprise, he still couldn't. He was hurled off the cliff, as he was through he reached out for something, anything, that could catch himself.

Suddenly, he found something, almost instantaneously, he was staring down at himself falling, from the lead bullies' point of view. He instinctively reached down and caught himself. Looking down at himself, he hated how he looked, how vulnerable he looked. After he saved himself from certain death, he turned to the other two bullies and saw the look of terror on their faces, the two of them made a run for it, and after Tails released control of the third he fled just the same.

Tails painstaking rose to his feet, a new sense of accomplishment in him. He took two steps down the mountain before darkness at the edges of his vision threatened to consume him. Unable to hold it at bay, he collapsed.

Tails awoke some time later, instead of on the beach however, he was in a cave, a small lantern was providing some light for him to see.

"Your finally awake." A female voice spoke, "I was starting to get concerned."

Tails turned toward the voice and saw a female fox wearing a blue uniform with red highlights.

"Oh, where are my manners?" She continued, "My name is Rosemary."

 **Alright guys, I just wanted to say thank you for the reception on the story so far! Especially to Ashley2502 for her continued support of the story! Until next time you guys!**


	10. Return to the Mindscape Pt 3

**Hello everyone! I've started a new shorter story on the side of this one called Signs, its not going to be replacing this story any time soon, I just had to get it started before I forgot the idea for the story. Anyways, let get to it!**

 **Return to the Mindscape Pt 3**

"Who are you?" Tails asked as he sat up from the cot he was laying on.

"I am a kitsune spirt," Rosemary replied. "Like Amadeus, I was released into your mind when you first contacted the stone. I have been waiting ever since."

Tails rolled over the answer in his mind for a moment before asking another question.

"How did I get here?"

"The mind needs not be bound by restrictions, if we wish, we can simply will you to us and there you will appear."

"I guess that explains a lot, I mean none of this really exists..."

"Correct Miles, for this reason it makes the mind an excellent area to train you in your abilities, we can mold and shape it as we need."

"Speaking of which... What happened up on the cliff? I was looking down at myself and..."

"You utilized the mindscape as a weapon."

"I did what?!"

"The mindscape isn't just for spirits to use Miles, you also can manipulate the mindscape, and not just your own either, you can enter into and manipulate the minds of others."

"Is that why I could control somebody else?"

"Correct, you are able to do many things within someone else's mindscape, however, many will try to resist your exterior influence, some more than others."

"So, I'm a telepath?"

"That's, one way you could put it."

Tails smiled to himself, there was more to discover about himself after all.

"What can I do?"

"Read memories, alter thoughts, even manipulate physical bodies if necessary. However, some actions will require a stronger link to the mind of whoever you are trying to enter."

"How do I do it?"

"You'll know Miles, it will take some getting used to however."

Rosemary turned to leave the cave, before turning back to Tails.

"I hope Amadeus wasn't too hard on you, he can be a little, aggressive at times."

She continued to walk away before Tails stopped her.

"Wait!" He yelled, standing from his cot, "Who are you two?"

"I thought I explained, we are Kitsune-"

"No, like, who do you look like? You seem familiar but, I just can't figure it out..."

"When we entered into your mind, our consciousness needed to grasp onto an incarnation of some sort, going through your memories, Amadeus proposed a few when you first met him, using your preference for his form I tried to pick a similar one."

"That still doesn't answer my question..." Tails sighed.

"I am afraid that if I told you, you would not be able to handle it. It's for your own well-being Miles."

"I can handle it!"

Rosemary sighed, "We're your parents Miles."

Tails eyes widened at the words, "You're my..."

"You heard me correctly Miles. We have taken the physical form of your parents."

"Then you know who they are?!"

"Yes Miles, they were Kitsune after all, we had to train them as well."

"Are they..." Tails voice trailed off for a second, "Are they dead?"

"Amadeus did tell you all the others were dead? Correct?"

"I-Yes he did, I just, never considered..."

Tails sat back down, trying to take in all this new information.

"I just wish I could have..." Tails whispered before looking up and seeing Rosemary standing near him, her eyes aglow with blue light.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked.

"Proving my point, you can't handle it."

Tails suddenly felt a presence, almost like someone else had walked into the room before everything went dark and he collapsed sideways to the floor.

As Tails' vision returned, he sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened..." He asked, "Why am I on the floor?"

"You collapsed trying to use your powers," Rosemary replied. "Try not to over exert yourself."

"Alright, I'll try to be more careful..."

"Thanks Miles, and remember, the mind can only bend so far before it breaks," Rosemary added before walking out of the cave and vanishing...

Tails suddenly had a very familiar nauseous feeling before he closed his eyes and exited the mindscape.

 **-X-**

"Ughhh..." Tails moaned, "Where am I?"

He felt warm, and his head was resting on something soft. Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed he was back in his house, tucked into his bed. Looking over at the alarm, he quickly noted that it was later in the evening, far too late to just be waking up.

Suddenly, his memories of his second visit to the mindscape came into focus.

" _Wait, how did I get here then?"_

Tails shakily stood up, trying to get back used to having a physical body again. He descended the stairs to find Sonic in the living room.

"Sonic?" He asked.

Sonic turned to look at the stairs before a smile crossed his face, "Your awake! How was your little vacation?"

"Wait till you hear!"

 **-X-**

"So, wait... Your telling me you can read minds?!"

"Yeah! I'm just as surprised as you are!"

Tails had quickly recapped his adventures in the mindscape to Sonic, going over all that he had learned about his powers.

"Tails, that's awesome! I'm so proud of you!"

"Really, you don't find it weird or creepy or anything? I mean if I wanted too..." Tails eyes started to glow blue.

"Don'tttt," Sonic spoke. "Besides, I've learned to accept the weird, I mean, I live with you after all!"

Both laughed before Tails continued.

"Ok, I won't unless you let me."

"Sounds cool, don't need to worry about you prying into my brain."

"And I won't have to worry about how to break in..."

"Also, Tails. You don't have to sneak out to see that stone anymore, if you want to I'm ok with it."

"Really? I thought you would have panicked, with what happened last time and everything."

"Nah, it's just something I'm going to have to get used to."

"Thanks Sonic."

"Your welcome Tails."

 **Alright guys, that's it for this chapter and the Return to the Mindscape arc! Read, review, stay tuned for next time, and feel free to check out the new story on my profile! Until next time!**


	11. Scars Pt 1

**Scars Pt. 1**

"So, Tails can read minds now?"

"Yeah, it's pretty neat."

"You mean pretty scary..."

"Come on Knuckles, you think Tails would even think about it?"

"Not really, but we can't be sure. What if he's doing it right now?"

"While he's sleeping? Wow, you really are scared."

After hearing what had happened from Sonic over the phone, Knuckles and Amy had rushed over to check on the two of them. After explaining the whole scenario, the four of them had just decided to chill for the night and watch a movie. Tails, exhausted from his most recent venture into the mindscape, and from staying up late the night before the whole thing, had collapsed on the couch next to Sonic early on in the movie.

"I'm not scared," Knuckles began. "Just concerned, I've read what they can do."

"What do you mean?"

"There aren't many records left from the Kitsune Echidna war that are still intact, but the few that describe kitsune at full strength are terrifying. Like, turn people to frothing empty husks terrifying."

"Yeah, but." Sonic retorted, "You know Tails wouldn't do anything like that, besides, he just learned that he could even use them. You said kitsune at **full strength** are scary, but last I checked, Tails is still pretty young."

"I suppose you have a point, he is still young, I'm just concerned with what he **could** do." Knuckles finally admitted.

Tails shifted slightly next to Sonic, he instinctively stroked down the young kit's back and Tails relaxed a bit.

"He's so adorable while he's sleeping." Amy added.

Sonic had to admit, Tails was adorable, he currently had both of his namesakes wrapped around himself and was snoring softly in his sleep.

Tails shifted again, mumbling something under his breath as he did.

"Yeah, sometimes I forget how cute he is sometimes." Sonic replied.

"Knuckles, what else can kitsune do?"

"Depends."

"What do you mean depends?"

"Different kitsune can control different things, in Tails' case, its people mind and thoughts. Some were able to control fire, earth, steel, and all kinds of things. I don't know how they figured out which one was theirs though."

Tails moved again, this time, Sonic caught was Tails mumbled. "No..."

Instantly Sonic was on high alert, _"Not now, anytime but now..."_ He thought. _"Not while Amy and Knuckles are here."_

The world decided to be against Sonic today however, as Tails continued to stir and mutter under his breath. "I'm not a freak..." Was what came out this time.

"Uhhh, Sonic?" Knuckles asked, "Does Tails normally move around that much?"

Sonic elected to ignore the question as he continued to try and comfort the kitsune.

"Tails, if you can hear me, it's just a dream."

Tails continued to mumble under his breath, getting louder with each time. "Get away from me!"

Suddenly, Tails was bolt upright, sweating like crazy. "Why won't you just leave me alone!" He yelled out before backing into the corner of the couch.

"Tails what do you..." Sonic began before realizing, Tails' eyes were a bright blue, along with familiar blue wisps on his fingertips.

Tails was having an illusion infused nightmare.

"Miles, none of this is real." Sonic spoke. Knuckles and Amy nearby just looked at one another.

Tails jumped over the back of the couch before slowly beginning to back toward the kitchen.

"You two stay here, no matter what." Sonic said to Knuckles and Amy, both nodded in response.

Sonic then slowly started toward Tails, "Miles, it's me... Sonic..."

Tails continued to slowly drift backward. He appeared afraid, but it was difficult to tell due to his eyes being a pure blue.

"Just- Just stay away, I'm warning you!"

"Miles, snap out of it, this is all just a dream."

Tails didn't seem to realize Sonic's comment as he continued to back, quickly, Tails grabbed a knife from the nearby countertop and held it out defensively in front of him.

"I'm warning you stay away from me!"

Sonic was alarmed at Tails suddenly turning a weapon on him, even if he knew Tails would never hit him with it, this clearly showed Sonic that Tails had no control over himself.

"Tails calm down... Just listen to my voice..."

The light in Tails' eyes slowly faded, "Sonic?" He asked.

Tails suddenly noticed the knife in his hand and dropped it in surprise. He quickly ran over to Sonic and threw him into a tight hug.

"Sonic, I'm s-so sorry!" Tails sobbed, "I just c-couldn't..." Tails continued to cry into Sonic's shoulder.

"Tails, it's alright, you didn-"

"No, it's not alright! I could- I could have..."

"Tails, seriously, it's alright, you didn't know what you were doing..."

They didn't say anything for a moment, Tails continuing to cry into Sonic's shoulder. Eventually it slowed and stopped altogether. Sonic looked down at Tails, he had cried himself to sleep leaning against Sonic. Sonic picked up the kitsune and carried him upstairs and carefully tucked him into bed before returning downstairs.

Knuckles was the first one to speak, "What, was that?!"

Sonic sighed before beginning, "When I met Tails, he was in pretty awful shape from being bullied and beaten all his life. While his cuts and burses healed and faded, the scars that it left on his mind remained. He has nightmares almost weekly about it, sometimes, worse than others. That's the first one that... That has happened."

"So that was just a nightmare?" Amy asked, "About what?"

"From what I got, I think it was about his time before meeting me, when he was constantly bullied by everyone for his, abnormality."

"His tails..."

"Yeah, everyone called him a freak. He was left to fend for himself, neither one of us know what happened to his parents. I'm actually pretty glad I found Miles when I did, he looked pretty horrible."

Sonic paused before continuing.

"The first little bit was rough, daily nightmares and all together, he thought I was just using him. He slowly started to warm up to me after a bit, he started to get better, all the injuries he had started to heal. He was happier and not just constantly depressed. He started really talking to me. Eventually, he became the Tails you know now. Somethings just never leave though."

The three of them sat in silence for a moment before Knuckles spoke.

"Well, it's getting late. I'm headed out."

"Same here then," Amy added.

"alright, see you guys."

"See ya Sonic," Amy replied.

As she stepped out the door, Amy silently vowed to learn more about Tails' past and what his life had been like before he met Sonic.

You could count on that...

 **Alright guys, that's part one of Scars done, I plan to do a second part soon. In the meantime, leave a review or PM me to let me know what you think!**


	12. Scars Pt 2

**Hello everyone! I just want to say, thank you on all the support for this story so far, you guys are awesome! Anyways, let's get started!**

 **Scars Pt. 2**

Sonic was alerted by a knock at the door. Opening the door, he found Amy to be waiting.

"Hey Sonic, is Tails here?" She asked.

"Kind of, come in." Sonic replied.

Amy walked in and Sonic shut the door behind her, "So, Tails is here, but I don't know if he wants visitors right now."

"What makes you think that?"

"He's on the roof."

"What?" Amy asked, confused.

"Sometimes he goes to the roof to relax and think, if you can get him to talk, I don't think he'll mind."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot."

Sonic walked upstairs, with Amy close behind and into Tails' room, which was perfectly clean as usual, the window to his room was wide open.

"He should just be out there, good luck."

Sonic then left back downstairs while Amy continued out the window. Sure enough, she could see Tails laying on the roof to her left, looking up at the stars.

"Hey Tails."

Tails looked up from his spot over at Amy.

"Amy, what are you doing here?"

Amy walked over to where Tails was laying and sat down.

"Just coming to talk to you."

"Wait," Tails began. "Before you say anything, I'm sorry for last night. You shouldn't have had to see me like that."

"Tails, it's alright, it wasn't your fault. In fact, it's part of the reason I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it made me realize I don't really know a ton about you, I mean, about what your life was like before we met. Like what were your parents like? How did you learn a so much about machines?"

Amy was interrupted by a sniffle next to her, looking over, she saw Tails had small tears built up in his eyes.

"Tails, I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it then-"

"No," Tails softly replied. "It's ok, you didn't know, and, I always want to talk about it, I think it helps."

Tails sighed before continuing.

"It started about..." Tails' voice faded off, "Actually, can I show you?"

"Sure?" Amy answered, somewhat confused by the nature of the question.

Tails eyes instantly had a blue glow about them, wisps of light flickered out from his fingers, he slowly extended his palm out to Amy.

"May I?"

"Go ahead, I don't mind."

Tails then allowed himself to enter Amy's mind.

Amy expected it to feel like an invasion, an outside force breaking into her mind, however, instead it felt comforting, she felt strangely safe. She could sense Tails' presence, she could hear his voice as he telepathically communicated with her.

"If I get near anything to personal, or if you want me to stop, just let me know."

"Got it."

Instantly a memory began to surface in her thoughts, grabbing on to it she allowed it to begin. She was on an island of some sort, her fur was a bright orange, despite being covered in dirt. She could feel the weight of her tails behind her.

" _I never really knew my parents,"_ She heard Tails' voice in her thoughts. _"We just assumed they abandoned me or couldn't take care of me for whatever reason."_

Instantly she was running, from what, she didn't know, all that she knew was that she needed to get away from whatever was chasing her.

" _Everyone on the island where I grew up thought I was a-"_ Tails' voice continued. _"A freak."_

"You can't run forever you freak!" Amy heard a voice behind her, she felt the surge of self-doubt and pain at the last word.

Finding herself at a clearing, she was attacked by a large lion waiting in a bush, instantly she was pinned to the ground helpless.

" _That's part of the reason I really got into building machines. They don't judge you for what you are, they don't make fun of you and point out your flaws, machines, made perfect friends."_

"Got you now Prower!" The lion yelled, "Guys, I got him over here!"

Another two Mobians made themselves known from the bushes, one was a brown bear, the other a monkey.

"So," the bear began. "The freak thinks he can just steal from us and get away with it."

"I didn't steal anything!" Amy yelled, "I don't even know what you're talking about!" Amy knew this was true, Tails really hadn't stolen anything, but she assumed it wasn't going to matter.

"Now you try and lie to us?"

"I swear, I didn't take anything!"

Amy felt the wind get knocked out of her as she was kicked in the side by the bear, being simultaneously knocked across the clearing, panting and in pain on her hands and knees.

"Do you know what we do to liars?"

She felt herself getting picked up by the lion, unable to fight back. She braced herself as she was slammed into the dirt. Everything faded out for a moment as her vision swam. She felt, something running down her face, instantly a small red droplet fell off and onto the dirt below.

" _Every day was like this for years, they would always find something to beat me up over..."_

The beating continued, and eventually, everything went dark.

She woke up, feeling sore all over, and laying sideways in the dirt. Instantly tears started running down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"WHY!" She yelled to the sky. "WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL!"

"I can't take it anymore... She thought, I- I just can't!"

She could feel the total despair that had overcome Tails at this point, he continued to lay there for what felt like forever, when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, Tails no longer cared what happened to him, he had already made up his mind, he couldn't take it anymore, he just wanted it all. No, he needed it all to end.

" _That's, when I met him..."_

"Go ahead," Tails spoke. "I don't even care anymore."

"What do you mean?" The stranger behind her spoke.

"Beat me up, I won't judge you."

"And why would I do tha-"

Amy felt the fear Tails had built up inside of him, he had finally noticed his- anomaly.

"So, you noticed, go ahead..." Tails continued, his voice quiet.

"Are you kidding me? That's awesome!"

Tails chucked sadly at the comment. "Yeah right, I'm just a freak."

The stranger continued to approach, "Kid, if you're a freak, then I'm just as much of one myself!"

Tails turned over to look at the stranger, a blue hedgehog with red and white shoes.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself." He started, "My name's Sonic. What's yours?"

Tails paused before reluctantly answering. "Miles Prow- Miles, my name is Miles."

"Well Miles, you don't look that great, why don't you come with me, I'll help get you cleaned up."

Amy instinctively looked down at herself, her fur was covered in dirt and bloodstains from her most recent beating.

Tails slowly stood up.

"Alright, come on."

Before Amy could even blink, the stranger was gone, a gust of wind rushed past her as he disappeared. Suddenly, just as fast as he vanished, he reappeared again.

"Sorry, force of habit."

Tails was awestruck, "How fast was that!?"

"To be honest Miles, I don't really know, I'll take it little slower this time, so you can keep up alright?"

The memory began to fade as she heard Tails voice one last time.

" _And that's how it started, I truly owe Sonic my life, he showed up when I needed someone the most and he was the first person to see my tails as cool and not something that made me a freak."_

Instantly Amy was back on the roof with Tails as the soft blue began to fade from his eyes. Amy grabbed him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Tails!"

"For what?"

"No one should have to go through that!"

"It's alright Amy, there was nothing you could have done, besides I'm better now, I have all the friends I could have ever wanted."

They remained like that for a while before they parted their separate ways. Amy, now with infinitely more respect for Tails then she ever thought possible...

 **Alright guys, that's the end of the Scars arc. Let me know what you thought about it in a review, or send me a PM if you feel like it, until next time.**


	13. Untouchable

**Alright guys, only one or two more chapters after this one, maybe I'll do some bonus chapters for you guys later. Anyways, let's get started!**

 **Untouchable**

"So, what's this one going to do?"

"Well... It amplifies Chaos Energy and fuses it-"

"You're doing it again, you know I can't understand you when you talk like that."

"Right, sorry, I get carried away sometimes." The fox continued explaining. "Basically, it injects the user with Chaos Energy for a short-lived super form of sorts, even without all seven emeralds."

"Ok, now that is cool! I didn't even think it was possible to do a super form without all of them."

Tails was currently explaining his newest invention to Sonic, he called it the Chaos Weaver. It was a small white capsule with a sliding door on the front. Slots for up to six Chaos Emeralds were present on its side.

"Technically it isn't, it not a real super form, it tries to mirror the qualities of one as best it can, but due to not having enough energy to draw from it isn't perfect."

"Doesn't matter, as long as it works!"

"So... about that," Tails stammered, I haven't actually tried it out yet, and that's why you're here."

"You want me to test it?"

"Not exactly..."

Sonic looked confused at the statements, "Then why am I here?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd make sure nothing went wrong while I tested it."

"Tails, you know how I feel about you testing your inventions on yourself."

"I know, but I was kind of hoping that you'd make an exception just this once. I just really want to use it!"

"Why do you specifically want to use this one on yourself?"

"Just, it's been forever since I've gotten to go super, you know, the last time I can remember was, back when we fought Metal after he went crazy and tried to destroy the planet and all. You get to do it all the time and I just want to give it a shot, I promise, I'll be alright."

Sonic sighed, "Alright, I'll let you test it, but nothing else! Just cause I'm letting you use this one doesn't mean you can start testing them all on yourself."

The biggest smile crossed Tails' face, "Yes! Thank you!"

"So, what do I do?" Sonic asked, "Is there anything I need to use or anything?"

"If anything goes wrong, press that button." Tails pointed to a small red button on the side of the machine. "Otherwise, I should just be able to run the whole thing from the inside."

"Ok, cool. Don't hurt yourself."

"I won't!"

Tails inserted the Emerald he had, and asked Sonic to insert his as well.

The machine flared to life with the power, Tails stepped inside the capsule and the door sealed shut behind him, he prepared to power the machine up from the inside. Sonic simply watched, he trusted Tails' abilities, it didn't stop him from being fearful however.

The capsule began to softly hum as it charged with the Emerald's power. The gems in question began to softly glow in their housing. Tails was visibly excited, and Sonic assumed that meant everything was going as planned.

The door fully locked itself, insuring that none of the volatile energy could escape. The roof of the capsule now had a faint gold glow emanating from it, the energy was beginning to gently rattle the top of the machine as it continued to build up. Tails turned back to where he had face earlier and pressed a button before stepping back to the center of the chamber. The gold that had generated in the top of the machine fired downward into the kitsune and Sonic had to look away from the now glowing ball of light.

After a moment, the glow dissipated, and the door opened to reveal Tails, his fur alternating between a vibrant yellow and its standard shade of orange. His twin tails stood up on end behind him. Tails was looking down at his hands in disbelief.

"It worked!" Tails yelled, he started to celebrate, beginning to hover slightly off the ground.

"Looks like it did!" Sonic exclaimed back. Tails shot out of the door to upstairs, Sonic, for once, was astonished by the kit's speed. It looked like he had moved even faster than he could for a second.

Following the kitsune back upstairs, he found Tails outside, flying loops in the air.

"How does it feel?!" Sonic shouted up to him.

"Amazing!" Tails added while slowly descending downward, so they could speak easier. "It feels even better to imagine the look on Eggman's face when I just show up out of nowhere in a super form!"

For emphasis, Tails' eyes began to glow, however, the glow was a bright yellow now instead of the familiar blue. Before he vanished from sight. Sonic looked around for the kitsune for a second before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped up and grabbed at the air, catching nothing before falling back down. He could hear Tails' snickering above him still.

"Come on, that's cheating!"

Tails reappeared floating just above him. "Maybe just a little bit."

"Honestly though, still being able to use your powers while super is pretty crazy!"

"Yeah, didn't even feel any different, not tired or exhausted or, anything for that matter! I wonder if anything else is different."

He placed an illusion of himself in mid-air and tried to touch it, his hand phased though, and it vanished as usual.

"Doesn't look like it, but..."

Tails painted four birds directly around him in the air, Sonic recognized them as Flickies. They all had the same yellow glow to them that Tails had.

"We could totally convince Eggman we managed to make the Super Emeralds again!"

Sonic smiled at the statement, it defiantly did look like it.

Tails slowly descended, Sonic could almost feel the release of Chaos Energy as he powered down. His fur returned to its standard shade of orange as he landed. Sonic went to give him a pat on the back, only for Tails to nearly collapse into him.

"Tails? You alright?"

"Yeah," the exhausted kit replied. "I knew- I knew this was going to happen." Tails sat down to catch his breath for a moment before continuing. "Not having the power of all seven emeralds limits what the form can do. It's not like normally powering down where you feel amazing afterward. Plus, it's not totally invincible either."

"Good to know, remind me next time we have all the emeralds and I'll let you use them ok?"

"Got it!" Tails stood back up, feeling fine now. The two of them walked back to the house together before continuing to enjoy their day off.

 **Alright, that's it for this chapter. Like I said at the top, only one or two more chapters left to go! If you have any suggestions for a bonus chapter prompt, feel free to PM me or leave a review with your suggestion. In the meantime, check out my new story on my profile and leave a review to let me know how I'm doing! Until next time!**


	14. Freak

**Freak**

"Sonic you- you idiot!"

"What did you call me Miles!"

"You heard me right!"

Sonic and Tails were in a not so friendly argument with one another. Amy, who had come over just as it had started, was waiting nearby for it to be finished.

"Can't you two just apologize?" Amy asked.

"Not until he apologizes first," Tails muttered angerly.

"Well maybe if you'd label your things better, we wouldn't be in this mess." Sonic retorted.

"I've got a system! It's not your business to tell me how to mark my things!"

"Why are you two even fighting again?" Amy asked, trying to get them to work it out.

"Because someone doesn't think before smashing!" The fox grumbled.

"I was trying to protect you alright!"

"From what!? What did you really think was going to hurt me!? It wasn't even the real me!"

"I didn't know at the time!"

Tails had been testing out his new blaster downstairs by rigging a robotic arm to fire it at an illusion of himself. Sonic had decided to come downstairs at that exact moment and, thinking Tails was in danger, smashed the device to pieces.

"That's why you should think about it first!"

Sonic finally snapped, he had just been trying to protect Tails and he couldn't see that. He angerly walked up to Tails.

"Listen up you little freak!" Sonic quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, hoping by some miracle Tails hadn't heard him say that.

Tails stepped back in shock, tears visible in his eyes.

"Tails, I didn't-"

Tails started to sob uncontrollably as he ran out the front door, slamming it behind him. Sonic went to follow him before being slapped on the side of his face.

"How **dare** you!" Amy scolded, "Is that what you really think of him!?"

"No Amy, it's just..." Sonic stammered.

"Just what huh!?"

"It just came out, ok!"

"Why were you even thinking like that!?"

Sonic shoved his way past Amy toward the door. "I don't have time for this! What if he does something crazy!"

Sonic dashed out the front door, trying to find Tails before he hurt himself, or worse...

 **-X-**

Tails ran into the forest, cloaking himself in illusions as he ran. Eventually, he collapsed at the base of one of the trees, knees to his chest and sobbing uncontrollably. Deep down, he knew Sonic didn't mean it, but it didn't make it hurt any less. I already hurt enough when anybody called him that, much less his hero and brother.

" _Maybe I am just a freak."_ He thought to himself.

He sat there for a while, the cold dirt against his bare paws.

"Tails?" He heard Sonic call. He started to cry again, the memory refreshed in his brain.

 **-X-**

"Tails?" Sonic called out, he had searched what felt like everywhere, it had been about an hour and he hadn't found him anywhere.

He heard a quiet sniffle to his left, looking over at the trees, he didn't see anything, however, after closer inspection, the bottom of one of the trees didn't quite look right. Stepping close, he could better hear crying, and the tree's bark flickered occasionally, Sonic knew what was up.

"Tails, I know you're there."

The fox in question slowly appeared visible again, his eyes were completely bloodshot from crying, and his knees were damp with tears, his tails were wrapped protectively around himself.

"Just leave me alone." Tails softly muttered.

Sonic instead knelt to the kit's level, he hated seeing Tails like this, even worse so when he had caused it.

"Tails, I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I was just, angry."

Tails looked up at him for the first time. "But you're right, I am just a freak!"

"Miles," Sonic began as he sat next to the kitsune. "You're not a freak, your special. Your tails make you who you are, most of all though, you're my brother and nothing's going to change that."

Sonic pulled Tails into a tight hug. "I'm sorry if sometimes you feel like a freak, and honestly, me calling you one probably didn't help. I'm so sorry..."

Tails returned Sonic's embrace, crying into his shoulder now rather than his knees. Sonic simply allowed Tails to get it all out, there wasn't anything more that he thought he could do, he just need to let it run its course.

After a bit, Tails' crying began to die down, eventually resigning to simply sniffling every now and again.

"Better?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah... A little."

"Tails, you know I didn't mean, that right?"

"Yeah, doesn't mean it didn't hurt though."

"I promise, I'll never call you that again, no matter how mad I get."

"Thank you."

They simply sat in silence for a second before Sonic decided to break it.

"Tails, if you ever feel like a freak, you can always come talk to me. I'm here for you."

"It's just, sometimes I feel like I'm useless. Like all I do is get in the way."

"We all have those moments Miles, it's about not dreading on them though. You're more useful than you can imagine."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, you're the world to me Tails, I couldn't live with myself if I let you get hurt. It feels even worse to know I'm the one that hurt you. You forgive me, right?"

"Of course! Even if sometimes you don't think before you do things..."

Sonic laughed at the comment. "Alright, you got me there." Tails smiled at his response.

"Well we better get back," Sonic stated. "Amy is probably worried."

"Ok, fair enough. Thanks Sonic."

"No problem."

The two of them walked back to their shared house, reaffirmed in how much they really meant to one another.

 **Alright everyone, only one more chapter left after this one. I'll probably do some bonus chapters though depending on if there's anything you guys want to see. Anyways, leave a review and feel free to check out the other stories on my profile! Til next time!**


	15. Reflection

**Alright, before I start, I just want to say thank you to all the viewers that have left me reviews over the course of this story, you guys are awesome! It's such a great feeling to get an email in my inbox letting me know I have a new review, even if it's a more negative one, it still lets me know where I can improve and be a better writer! So once again, thank you for being awesome!**

 _ **Reflection**_

Miles looked off into the distance, he always liked sunsets. The way everything turned a beautiful shade of purple and orange always appealed to him. He sat himself down, taking care to not sit on one of his tails. Their count had doubled over the last two hundred years and he now had four trailing him. He was interrupted by a sudden voice into his mind.

" _I'll just ask him later."_

"Mel, I know you're there."

The hedgehog in question appeared around the corner, her purple spines almost matching the color of the sky. Her name was Melody, teenage daughter of Aurora.

"How'd you know I was there?"

"I can read minds, remember?"

"Oh," Melody looked down at her feet. "Forgot about that."

Miles took note of her reaction, he ushered her over by him and asked her to sit.

"Do you want to ask me anything?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I just think that Mom and Dad don't really understand me, I don't think they really get me."

"You know, I sometimes felt that way with my parents."

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, remember, as strange as it may seem, I was a kid once too."

"That's hard to even think about!" Melody joked.

"Go ahead, laugh it up. But it's true!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you still kind of look like a kid."

Miles, over the past two hundred years, hadn't grown a whole lot physically, he was taller than before and had darker fur on the tips of his ears and fingers. He almost looked like he would be in his late teens rather than two hundred years old.

"What, did you expect a wise old man with a beard and cane by now, always saying things were better 'back in my day'?"

"Honestly, kind of. I mean, you are about two hundred."

"Alright, alright, fair enough. Anyways, to answer your earlier question, they just want to keep you safe, I always thought Sonic wouldn't let me fight Eggman because he thought I wasn't ready. I learned after that it was more to keep me from getting hurt more than anything else. So, they do understand you, it's just they don't want to see you get hurt."

"You might be on to something, speaking of him, what was Sonic like?"

A smile crossed the kitsune's face. "Sonic was, he was something. Kind of like you honestly. Always wanting to do something or go somewhere. I miss him quite a bit, he was really the closest thing I had to parents. He helped me when I discovered I had these powers."

"Did you ever really want any of the attention for yourself? I mean, whenever it mentions him, you're rarely ever in it."

"I did for a while, but eventually, I just decided it wasn't really for me, I could have told Sonic, but I never really wanted the attention. It never was really for me. Being able to mess with people's minds also helped."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I didn't want passersby to remember me, they didn't, it was so simple. Just a small wipe from their mind was all that it took."

"How often did you have to use that?"

"Not very, more often than not I wasn't really thought about as is."

"What about after Eggman, what was he like then?"

"Sonic never quite really lost his energy, afterward he went out and saw the world, a relatively easy task when you can run faster than sound after all. Eventually though, he married Amy and had Aurora. We drifted apart a little as he got older, I think it was for the best to be honest, I was going to outlive him, it wasn't even a question. I still miss him though, he was the best friend I'd ever had."

"Do you ever wish you weren't immortal sometimes?"

"Rarely, sometimes I do."

"Like when?"

"It's more, I'm scared of meeting new people. Cause I know I'll outlive them. Ugh, I'm- I'm sorry I had to dump all this on you. I mean you came to me with your own problems, not to hear me give a whole speech on-"

"It's ok, I actually really enjoy hearing you talk, your much more relatable, kind of helps that we look about the same age huh?"

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all, sometimes I even wonder what I'd be like. To live as long as you will. I have no idea what I'd even do!"

"It's been a wild ride, it lets me do so many things, but at the same time, sometimes I just want to be normal."

"That's fair, I guess we don't really understand what we have until its gone."

"Basically, summed up how it works."

Melody looked over at Miles, she could imagine him as a kid at some point. He was just easy to relate to.

"Bet its useful to be able to see other people's thoughts, I know there's lots I would do with that."

"It's very helpful, but, I don't really like to use it without permission unless it's for surface thoughts. Secrets exist for a reason."

"I guess, that's true. I mean, I'm not sure how I would feel with you constantly peering into my thoughts."

"It's a terrifying power, that's for sure."

Nothing was said for a moment, they just simply enjoyed the sunset.

"Alright, it's getting late. I should probably be heading out." Miles finally spoke, he did have a house to get back to.

"Alright, see you soon!"

Miles flew down from the balcony onto the dirt below. Walking back to his house, he wondered what tomorrow would hold.

 **Alright everyone, that's it for the main Mind Visions story, I just wanted to give one final thank you to everyone that reviewed and followed the story! If you're looking for more, feel free to check out my profile and read the stories I have there, I'm going to be starting a new one soon so follow me for updates when that comes out. If you have any requests for bonus chapters, feel free to PM me with your ideas!**


	16. Bonus 1

**Hello everyone! Remember when I said I would occasionally be doing bonus chapters of this story? Well here's the first one! I purposefully left this story rather open at the end, it would allow me to write additional chapters if I ever wanted to, and it would let you guys think about what Tails is up to not only in the present but also the future! Anyways, I think I've rambled enough, let's get started on what you're here for!**

 **Visions Bonus**

 _ **Learning to Love**_

Tails smiled to himself, another day. It's funny, you live for two hundred years and still everything seems to surprise you. He stood himself up and stretched, flexing his four tails behind him as he did. He didn't have any plans for today, but he figured he didn't need any. He had learned to just accept the randomness that is life. He got himself dressed, which comprised of his shoes, a set of white fingerless gloves, and a small cloak, which he used to keep warm despite the cold winter air outside.

He hadn't grown much over the past two hundred years, he had gotten taller, to the point he would have been just over Sonic's height, the fur on the tips of his ears, along with his hands and feet and darkened slightly, leaving it a soft brown color. He almost looked to be in his late teens rather than hundreds of years old.

"Nicole, can you get the lights please?" He spoke on the way downstairs.

"Of course Tails."

The lights turned themselves on, revealing his living room, over the past fifty years or so, his workshop had slowly bled up the stairs and into his main room, bits of machinery lay strewn about.

 _"I should probably do something about that…"_ He thought to himself.

A holographic projection of a lynx appeared before him. "Morning Tails, how'd you sleep?"

"As usual, you know I sleep well."

"Sometimes… I did get to know you as a child."

"You got me there." He replied.

Tails had been entrusted with Nicole's programming around when he was sixty, after Queen Sally had learned he was near immortal, she trusted him with it so he could have a friend long after they were gone, Nicole would live just as long as Tails did, if not longer. Over the past two centuries, the two had become close friends.

"You have anything today?" She asked.

"Not much, just what I usually do on the last day of the month."

"I expected as such, just know, it's getting colder outside."

"What do you think all this extra fur is for?"

"You look even cuter with thick fur, you know that right?"

Tails blushed, even two hundred years later, he still got embarrassed whenever he was complemented.

"Tails, you need another girlfriend, you could have anybody you wanted!"

"I'm not that good looking…"

"Don't be so humble, you know everyone's an option, even without influencing their mind."

"I'm just scared about what to do when they're gone…"

"Well, don't let that stop you from trying, when you were with her, you looked the happiest you'd ever been!"

Tails smiled at even the thought of it, she was one of the nicest girls he'd ever met. He hadn't encouraged her to marry him however, knowing his pseudo immortality would cause some issues. She had found somebody to be with, but they visited frequently, that was, until she died of old age, while he remained the same he always had. It haunted his thoughts, and he had been devastated by her death. Nicole didn't want to remind him, but he had been so close to ending his own life, almost as much as he had been when Sonic died.

"I'll find somebody eventually, it's just going to take some time."

"Well alright, I'm not going to stop bugging you until you do though!"

Tails chuckled at the comment, "Alright, I'm headed out, be back later."

"See you later Tails, be safe!"

"I will."

Tails stepped out of his house, cloaking three of his tails in illusions as he did so. He continued toward the city, he took it slower than usual, as he was thinking over what Nicole had told him about needing another girlfriend. In fact, he already had an idea for one, she had just been talking to him after all. He sighed to himself, Nicole would be perfect, she was super nice, caring, had a great sense of humor, and was semi immortal, just like himself. He continued thinking it over to himself as he continued to the city, upon arriving, his mind was assaulted by a wave of thoughts. He slowly tuned all of them out, he still gently read the surface thoughts of everyone he passed, he still had some difficulty shutting them out.

He approached the cemetery on the edge of the city, and entered through the gates, the snow crunching underfoot until he came across a series of graves.

"Hey guys." He greeted. "Just so you know, Aurora is doing just fine, and so is Melody. In fact, Mel is doing great in her schooling, she's very smart, almost like you sometimes Amy, she just knows how to help others."

"Look, I know you told me to get over you guys and move on with my life, but I just can't. You were both so nice to me that it's hard to move on. I've been having fun though, you live for two hundred years and things still manage to surprise you."

Tails looked over at the tombstone next to him and brushed the snow off of it, revealing Sonic's name underneath, he then turned to the other and did the same.

"There we go, good as new…" Tails sighed, "I just wish you two were still here."

Tails sat for a second, wallowing in his thoughts. "Alright, I think that's enough mopping for now, I'll be around same time next month." He stood back up and walked away from the headstone and across the cemetery, stopping at any he knew and staying for a while. Eventually he reached the final one for the day.

"Hey Cream, look, I'm just going to get to the point here. I miss you so much… The time we spent together was some of the funniest moments of my life. I know we could have been together, but, I just couldn't bring myself to at the time. If it makes you feel any better, I found somebody, she reminds me of you a lot too, she's kind, and funny, and…"

Tails stopped himself, "I'm sorry, I should be going. You wouldn't want to see me like this." He stood back up and started to walk, taking a glance back over his shoulder as he did. He returned back to the house, Nicole was waiting.

"You're back earlier than usual, what's up?"

"Nothing, it's just, I shouldn't be this worked up over it."

"Miles, you shouldn't feel bad about missing them. It's ok to be sad. I miss them as well."

"One more thing, we're getting close to the day you started living with me, so I made you something."

Nicole looked surprised, "Miles, you didn't have to get me something."

"How could I not? You've been a great friend to me, I'm going to have to power you down for it though. Would that be alright?"

"Yes, just make sure you turn everything back on when you're done."

Tails nodded before heading down into his workshop and logging onto his computer. He deactivated Nicole's programming there, and set a transfer to begin. He then sat back and waited on it to complete.

 **-X-**

Nicole slowly rebooted herself, she looked out at Tails, who was sitting waiting for her in his chair at a desk.

"You're back awake! Honestly, that took a lot longer than I expected."

Nicole attempted to walk over to him, only to stumble a bit as she did so.

"Oh, the sensors haven't really been calibrated yet, they should be set after a second."

Nicole gave him a confused look, Tails noticed this and responded. "Look down."

She did as instructed and her eyes met with steel hands directly below her, continuing, she noticed she had full arms, legs, and everything a mobian should have.

Tails had made her a physical body.

"Tails, you didn't have to do this."

"Come on, you always say you'd like to be able to feel things for once, to be able to go wherever you like, I just figured I'd help you realize your dream!"

She smiled a bit, she was still having some difficulty standing up straight as everything calibrated to the way she walked.

Eventually, with some of Tails' support, she managed to fully set everything in it, allowing her to walk freely.

"Tails, I don't know what to say, how long did this take you?"

"About a year and a half, nothing really, the real tricky part was getting everything to register properly."

"Well, thank you. I, can't say that enough."

They smiled at one another as Nicole continued to fully adjust to her new body. Eventually Miles spoke up.

"Nicole, I've got one more question for you."

"What is it?"

"We've been together for about a century now and… I was wondering if you'd like to maybe, like, go out on a date?"

Nicole smiled at him, "I'd love to Miles." Inside though, she was freaking out, Miles had finally asked! She'd secretly had a crush on him for a while now, and now might just be her chance.

"Cool, just let me get ready first, I'll be upstairs. Miles added.

"Right behind you."

They both turned and walked upstairs, feeling as if they were on top of the world.

 **Alright, that's it for the first bonus chapter, I just wanted to say thank you for all the support you guys gave me on this story, it was the first one I'd written in a while and you all seemed to really enjoy it! I plan on continuing to make some more of these every now and again so stay tuned for those. Until next time!**


	17. Bonus 2

**Hello! Time for another bonus here, I've wanted to write more older Tails a bit more! Let's get started!**

 **Visions Bonus**

 _ **Time Travel**_

He had finally done it, he always knew it was possible. The five tailed kitsune threw his hands up in the air triumphantly.

He had just built a functioning time machine.

The smile across Tails face was the biggest it had been in his three hundred year lifetime. The crowning achievement of his work. Now to see if it worked. He powered it up, he had a specific time and location in mind. He had been fascinated by the idea and implications of time travel, plus there was something he wanted his past self to try.

It had taken a lot of work to get here, and he wasn't about to back out now.

He decided to travel back three centuries, stepping into his creation, he reappeared several hundred years in the past. He was back in his workshop, only this time he wasn't alone, he found another kitsune present with him, whom was currently starting at his doppelganger in shock, he went to bolt up the stairs.

The elder fox reached out into his younger self's mind and instantly, the fox fell flat on his front, fast asleep. Tails smiled to himself, he could now deal with Sonic.

"Tails? You alright?" He heard a voice shout from upstairs, he barely had anytime to prepare himself as a bright blue blur flew downstairs, striking him in the chest.

"Who are you, what did you-"

Sonic's voice cut off as he too, suffered the same fate as the kitsune from earlier. Having been lulled into sleep by Tails' mind manipulation.

He gently prodded their thoughts and removed the memory of the past thirty seconds, he was very careful while doing so, he didn't want to damage anything else. He then stepped back upstairs, the house was familiar, yet foreign to him, and he kept almost knocking over things when he turned due to the furniture not being set up to accommodate his amount of tails.

He removed a small picture of him and Sonic from the wall, and just looked at it for a while. While he was distracted, he felt, something try and enter his mind. Looking around, he couldn't find anything.

"I know you're there, don't try and hide." He spoke.

His younger self materialized across the room, seemed like his little drowsy spell didn't quite last as long on him.

"Who are you?" The younger fox asked.

"You, well, basically."

"Why do you have five tails then? I only have two!"

"You have a lot to learn, it's because I'm from three hundred years in the future."

"I'll grow more tails?"

"Yep."

"Does that mean I'll-"

"Have to relearn how to fly every time? You bet."

The younger kit let out a small grumble at this comment. "That's not what I was going to ask…"

"Well what is it?"

"Do I outlive Sonic?"

"Of course, what, you think he'll live right hundred years too?"

His younger self had small tear droplets materialize at this, and the older hand wondered if he was a bit too harsh on him. "It's alright," He tired to comfort. "You'll be alright, I know you can't even imagine it right now, but you'll figure it out, believe me."

This seemed to calm his younger self a bit, he didn't say anything and he took this as an opportunity to enter into his younger's mind. This caused him to raise mental blocks and recoil.

"You tried to wipe me!"

"I have to, you can't remember any of this!"

The smaller sighed at this, he knew it was true. His past self remembering his future one could cause major damage to the flow of time, and could rewrite the future entirely.

"I know, I just want to know what happens…"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I can tell you, I'll still have to erase it though."

His younger self nodded and he began his story.

"You'll get better with your mind powers, to the point that, if you wanted to you could chose to not even exist, wandering as an invisible impression on everyone's minds."

"Sounds lonely."

"It is sometimes. You'll outlive everyone you know, some will hurt more than others."

"I don't want to lose Sonic, or Amy, or…"

"You're going to have to accept it, you live for eight hundred years. Just accept that now."

"You're making this sound like a bad thing…"

"Well, it's not all bad, you have plenty of time to live out your life. Do everything you've ever wanted…" The elder kitsune chuckled, "Even time travel a bit."

"Now that sounds fun!"

"You're easy to please."

"Well you are me, nobody would know me better."

Their conversation was interrupted by Sonic walking upstairs, he froze at the sight of two different versions of Tails sitting in the main room.

"Hey Tails- es? What's going on?"

The oldest of the three's eyes flashed blue and Sonic dropped back to the floor. He erased his mind of the events again. The youngest gave him a glare. "You didn't need to wipe his mind again! I would have explained!"

"Fine… If anything goes wrong I'm wiping him again."

He awoke Sonic up and his younger self tried to explain the situation as best he could.

"So what are you doing here? The future screwed up and you're here to kill me or something?" Sonic asked.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have already. I'm just here because it gets lonely sometimes. I just wanted to see you again."

"Seems like a solid reason, I assume you can't stay though."

"No, if I stay here too long the timeline could be irreversibly damaged."

"What about Silver, he's a time traveler."

"That's different, there's not another one of him in the present, having two Tailses at the same time is the problem."

"I, guess that makes sense, honestly, this whole time travel thing is going way over my head."

The older Tails smiled, "I forgot how clueless you were sometimes." He joked.

"Said the time traveler to the hedgehog. You know, I would have thought you'd figure this out sooner!" He looked at the younger fox, who blushed in response.

They didn't say anything for a bit, before the older Tails broke the silence. "Sonic, do you mind if we go out for a run?"

"Not at all, is that the only reason you came back here? So you could see me?"

He nodded, "You were just so nice to me that, even three hundred years later I still miss you."

"Guess you're the same old Tails then huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sonic grabbed him and stepped outside, telling the younger fox to stay there. "I know you've always looked up to me."

"Of course, you saved my life!"

"Keep it down, I don't want your younger self to hear." Sonic sighed. "The truth is, I've kind of always looked up to you as well."

Tails was somewhat taken aback by this statement, Sonic continued. "You're such a kind person, despite what your past was like, you don't hold grudges, you're smart, and, I'm a bit jealous of the whole mind powers thing. How do you do it?"

"I'm a firm believer in second chances." He put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Mostly because a blue hedgehog decided to give me one."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, you taught me to see the positive in everything, just like you did in me. For that I'm forever in your debt."

"You don't need to be so humble. Take some credit sometime!"

The kit smiled, "Alright, alright. I'll try sometime."

"That's all I needed to hear!"

They both set off into the trees Tails happy reliving the best times of his life.

 **-X-**

"So, what's this one going to do?"

"Well... It amplifies Chaos Energy and fuses it-"

"You're doing it again, you know I can't understand you when you talk like that."

"Right, sorry, I get carried away sometimes."

Tails had returned to the past, checking if his past self had finished the idea he had planted when he wiped his mind. He was right, it was possible. He smiled to himself from behind his corner, everything had worked out in the end. He reactivated his time beacon attached to his wrist and traveled back to his time. Maybe he'd return sometime.

 **Alright guys, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
